


L is for Loser

by phoenixjustice



Series: The Alphabet Chronicles [12]
Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Dee is devious (in a funny way), Drake is the perpetual loser, I imagine he's dealing with something to do with Bikky, JJ is a good fit for him, M/M, Or the Chief, Ryo is off-screen, To get him out of that funk, lovable loser though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drake/JJ, mentions of Dee/Ryo.</p><p>Set Post-FAKE manga, pre-FAKE II.</p><p>"Dunno what you want <em>me</em> to do, man; him kissing <em>you</em> keeps him from trying to kiss <em>me</em>. And it keeps <em>me</em> from sleeping on the couch, as Ryo gives me dirty looks."</p>
            </blockquote>





	L is for Loser

L is for Loser

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: FAKE is property of Sanami Matoh; I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Pairing: Drake/JJ, mentions of Dee/Ryo.

Setting: Post-FAKE manga, pre-FAKE II.

Summary: "Dunno what you want _me_ to do, man; him kissing _you_ keeps him from trying to kiss _me_. _And_ it keeps _me_ from sleeping on the couch, as Ryo gives me dirty looks."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Help me, Dee!" Drake says, moving to hide behind Dee, barely peeking out behind him. "He won't leave me alone!"

It was a good thing that Drake was behind him, as Dee's face would totally give everything away. He grins. He shrugs.

"Dunno what you want _me_ to do, man; him kissing _you_ keeps him from trying to kiss _me_. _And_ it keeps _me_ from sleeping on the couch, as Ryo gives me dirty looks."

Drake sniffs.

"I mean, come on. Did it really bother you that badly?"

"...well, no. I mean, it's not cause he's gay or anything; I'm not a fucking _asshole_. It's just-he has such a strong personality. And when he kissed me..."

When Drake doesn't continue, Dee speaks up. "Yeah? How did it feel?"

How did it feel? Drake can feel his face flushing. He hadn't ever thought of JJ in that way, more than happy to be his partner, help him get through his feelings for Dee that didn't get reciprocated. Being able to make him smile had lit up something warm and nice inside of him. It-

Oh.

"It was great." He whispers, more to himself than anything else, but Dee still hears him.

"Well good for you! I _told_ you that he was fine with it, JJ!"

Drake stills. Dee pulls away and he sees JJ standing there, in front of where Dee had been standing. He has his arms crossed, looking at Drake. He feels his face go even redder.

"How long have you been there?!" he squeaks.

JJ grins, though this is warmer more than usual.

"Long enough." He says teasingly.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
